insanity
by umadbro519
Summary: Sonic gets sent to a Insane asylum and is deemed sane enough to leave and needs to adapt to regular society
1. prolouge

**Hey this is my first fanfiction so here is the prolouge to it I'll try and post as soon as I can so enjoy I guess**

Sonic was hanging out with the 3 of the choatix team he learned to like them but then he blacked out but when he woke up he saw that the 3 members were dead and covered in blood and saw he had a bloody knife and when he looked around people looked at him in horror as he saw in his hand was a bloody knife when Sonic saw this he dropped it and started to shake about 5 minutes later he was in questioning. So are you Sonic The Hedgehog the cop asked yes Sonic said he looked very shaken up sir have you had thoughts of murder before this asked the cop no I never have before I'm a hero you think I would want to murder someone Sonic said impatient Did you know the men who you killed the cop asked Yes I do Charmy Bee Vector Alligator and Espio th- sonic was than interrupted by the cop No no Espio survived but he is in The ER though so next question do you remember killing those 2 men The cop said suspicious just to check if he's sane No I blacked out Sonic said That's it for questioning Sonic 2 months later in the court room Sonic the hedgehog The judge began instead of life In prison I am sentencing you to an asylum till you are deemed mentally healthy to leave the asylum by your doctor. The judge said smacking his hammer signaling the end of the sentencing the press than was going nuts as they saw their number 1 hero go off to an insane asylum.


	2. Chapter 1

** Alright so I'll try to upload 3 stories 1 week than think of stuff the next.**

Sonic was sitting in his cell he was thinking of how long he was In the asylum and about all his friends 5 Amy, Tails, Knuckles, he even thought about Shadow but he especially thought about Espio and how he ruined his life probably when he thinks about the murder and he can't remember killing those two and injuring one just than his mental doctor came in probably for his therapy Hey Sonic I have good news The doctor said he was a green raccoon with highlights of red I get two therapies today now Sonic said no you are now fit to leave the asylum The doctor said leaving but Sonic stopped him Doc how long have I been here Sonic asked 10 years sonic 10 years The doc said leaving Sonic shocked he was here for 10 years than he started to walk to the front of the asylum after 20 minutes he heard someone say I'm here for Sonic The Hedgehog Sonic looked up to see an almost fully grown Tails Sonic stood up and went up to him and said T-Tails The fox looked over and saw his brother and they both hugged each other and Sonic was crying as Tails was on the verge of crying when he looked at his brother and saw that his brother had bags underneath his eyes and that his once cocky attitude was replaced with a shy attitude afraid to say anything and he was no longer easy going Tails thought nothing of it and thought it would blow over when he gets used to his regular life again Alright Knuckles is waiting out there so I'll just sign the papers and come out there and we will leave Tails said turning his attention to the paperwork Sonic started walking outside his suitcases in hand he saw what looked like Knuckles on a Red muscle car he walked up to him and saw that knuckles had changed too he wore black gloves and shirt and dark blue jeans Hey said Sonic Knuckles acted as if he wasn't there Hey Knuckles you there Sonic said even more annoyed when he still didn't get an answer sorry sir I thought you were someone else Sonic said walking away Sorry I don't talk to murderers Knuckles said Sonic started walking back as he got their Tails was heading out of the asylum Alright let's get out of here Knuckles Tails said as they got in the car he felt the tension between Knuckles and Sonic So knuckles maybe you and Sonic should hang out together again like you used to Tails said when he said that he knew he would regret it Sorry I don't hang out with murderers especially one that kills his friends. Knuckles answered coldly Sonic was hurt but decided not to show it Tails was pissed that Knuckles would say that. Dude What the Fuck you know he has feelings you fucking dick Tails Yelled out Yeah and so did those two people he killed and the other he injured Knuckles yelled back they sat there in silence till they got to Tails' house both Sonic and Tails got out of the car and started to walk toward the house. When Sonic walked in he saw that Tails' house he saw a lot of mechanical stuff everywhere Alright your room is the 2nd door on the right Tails said Thanks where's the bathroom at? Sonic asked 1st on the left Tails answered quickly Thanks Sonic said going in his room When Sonic was unpacking he saw a picture of him and Amy He started to cry as he remembered that they used to date before "IT" happened than he decided to take a shower because he never took a shower without surveillance for 10 years he then closed his eyes and felt the hot water on his skin but when he opened his eyes he saw that the water was replaced by a deep red liquid it was Blood when he saw this he screamed and started trembling and started to remember the murders as he was doing this Tails ran in and asked Sonic what's wrong he yelled There's blood everywhere Tails looked at the shower head all he saw was water.


End file.
